


The Canary's truth

by Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: BAMF Laurel Lance, Felicity was out of line, Missing Scene, Other, People were out of character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8342677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/pseuds/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen
Summary: Missing scene from 4x16. Laurel gives Felicity a harsh truth.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a missing scene fic. Something that has always grated on my nerves is the fact that no one called Felicity on how out of line she was in this episode. If she wants to be angry with Oliver over the William situation, fine, that’s her problem. But to make those comments in front of the team is way out of line. If this were an actual job, Felicity would be reported for her behavior and likely fired or at least face disciplinary action for disrespecting her superior. 
> 
> Another thing that grates me is that it makes no sense for the rest of the team to inexplicably take Felicity’s side in this without question. And you can argue that they didn’t but the fact that no one defended Oliver in this episode and later Laurel and Diggle told him it was his fault speaks volumes. Anyway, all three of them told Oliver that he made the right decision, so why take Felicity’s side in it? Diggle is somewhat understandable since he thinks Felicity walks on water but Laurel and Thea, who are both closer to Oliver than to Felicity and barely have any relationship with her at all? It doesn’t make sense.

Arrow Lair  
Night

Laurel entered the room after making sure that there was really only one other person in there. She walked up the ramp and Felicity looked up at her from the computer.

“Hey Laurel. Look, I’m busy with some stuff, s0 can we”-

“You were out of line today.” Laurel interrupted her.

“Excuse me?” Felicity stood up and glared at Laurel.

“If you want to be angry with Ollie over William, fine. But don’t bring that in here. It undermines Ollie’s authority as leader and the balance of power within the team, which is dangerous when we’re out in the field. If you can’t be here professionally without letting your personal feelings get involved, then you shouldn’t be here at all.” Laurel told her firmly.

Felicity simply stared as Laurel turned and walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think? Please leave any thoughts or comments you may have in a review, feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
